Improvement is desired in the construction of football shoulder pads. In particular, improvement is desired in the provision of epaulets. Epaulets are components of a shoulder pad located to protect the end portions of the shoulder. The construction of conventional shoulder pads undesirably restricts range of motion of the user and have other undesirable performance characteristics.
The present invention relates to an improved shoulder pad construction that is lightweight and which enables improved range of motion for a player. Shoulder pads according to the invention also enable improved energy transfer and control over movement of components of the pad during impact.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to an epaulet system for a shoulder pad. In a preferred embodiment, the system includes an epaulet having an elongate epaulet projection extending outwardly therefrom, an epaulet restraining member having an elongate channel for receiving the epaulet projection, a flexible connector hingedly connecting the epaulet to the shoulder pad, and a force member for urging the epaulet toward the shoulder pad.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a shoulder pad, including, an arch member and an epaulet system connected to the arch member. The epaulet system preferably includes an epaulet having an epaulet projection extending outwardly therefrom and an epaulet restraining member mounted on the arch member having a channel for receiving the epaulet projection. A flexible connector hingedly connects a portion of the epaulet and a portion of the arch member and a force member urges the epaulet toward the shoulder pad.